1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a salvageable reel, and more particularly to a reel which allows a web material wrapped thereon to be removed without first unspooling the web from the reel. The reel is suitable for reuse.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
When disposing of a web material such as a photographic film, a magnetic recording tape, or a paper tape, it generally happens that the web material is wrapped on a reel. Often the web material on the loaded reel is simply removed by hand-letting the web material fall into a trash container as it is unwound. Alternatively, the web material may be rewound onto another reel or core which is made of plastic or carboard and is of the disposable type. In either case, the process of disposing of a web material is generally time consuming if done by hand; and if done automatically, special spooling apparatus is generally required. Disposable reels or cores have the further disadvantage that both raw materials and manufacturing effort are thrown away.